Nefarious Wrath
by Avari Songwater
Summary: Gyumao's revival is still operating and now no longer does it need the 5 Sutras to revive Gyumao but only 2; the Holy and Evil Sutra, along with a powerful object which has the powers of the 3 Sutras in it -an ancient jewel of the old.
1. Chapter 1 : Unexpected Fate

Author's note: I do hope you like it as it is my 1st story.  
Please be nice though if there are any complaints of any sort, do  
tell me.politely, of course! =)  
  
Disclaimer's note: I do not own and Saiyuki thought I wished I did! Oh Sanzo!!  
Everything belongs to Kazuya Minekura.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The sun was setting and the night was turning colder. Hakkai was at the wheel of his jeep (actually transformed from a small silver dragon called Hakuryuu) down a small path which divided the forest trees and wild bushes. Next to him sat Genjo Sanzo, quiet. Sha Gojyo and Son Goku sat behind in the passenger seat. Tall, forest trees, wild flowers passed them and the sweet wild smell of Mother Nature filled their nostrils as they zoomed down the path. Night finally came and a full moon came out, shining their way (though they did have Hakuryuu's headlights). They were looking for an inn to stay for the night. Sanzo, as usual had his arms crossed together and his face; a typical morose look planted on it. He looked disturbed as though he had a lot on his mind. His eyebrows were crossed and his eyes were closed as though deep in thought. His head hung down slightly letting his blond cropped hair fall into his face as he sat thinking. Gojyo lit up a cigarette and blew a smoke ring. Next to him sat Goku who was whining in impatience for he was hungry.  
  
"Hara hetta, hara hetta, hara hetta." moaned Goku laying a hand on his now grumbling stomach.  
  
Hakkai laughed while Gojyo rolled his eyes heavenward in his annoyance. "Hai, hai. Please hold on. According to the map, there's a hotel nearby. We can stay there for the night before we continue to the small village up ahead," said Hakkai in his normal cheerful way. Suddenly Hakuuryu gave out a small "Kyuuuu!!!" and stopped abruptly and resulting in Gojyo and Goku being plunged forwards.  
  
"Oi Hakkai! What's with the sudden stop?!? There's nothing in fron-" grumbled Gojyo, rubbing his nose (as he had hit it against Hakkai's seat) in annoyance which suddenly turned to surprise, for ahead of them all four saw a figure blocking their way. The figure had its back against a tree and its legs laid stretched out limply out onto the road. The figure had shoulder length, straight dark hair and its head was cast down. The figure's left hand was clutching its right arm. From the dim light of the jeep, dark and thick blood could be seen trickling down from the deep and ugly gash on the arm of the wounded figure. The figure did not seem to notice the travelers though the figure looked familiar to them.  
  
Goku suddenly pointed to the figure and said, "It's Homura!" Gojyo snickered and slapped Goku's head saying, "Baka!"  
  
"Ouch, you horny kappa!!" cried Goku who was about to pull Gojyo's hair when suddenly Sanzo, who had been quiet the whole time opened his eyes and cried in an irritable voice, "Iyurusai!!! That's not Homura, you idiots! (Oi, Sanzo-sama! You mean 'idiot', not 'idiots'- Gojyo) Really!! You're so stupid!"  
  
Hakkai laughed and said, "Sanzo, you really shouldn't get angry so quickly. You'll soon get wrinkles-" "-and girls won't be falling for you," continued Gojyo smiling his trademark cheeky smile.  
  
"Ch!"  
  
Hakkai got out of the car and walked towards the figure who was a lady and kneeled down next to her. "Sumimasen, miss. Daijoubu desu ka?" said Hakkai.  
  
She did not speak and did not move. Hakkai looked at her in doubt. The stranger finally rose up her head letting a mass of dark hair fall back and still clutching her arm, tried to stand up unsteadily. It was as though she was drunk and couldn't balance for she kept stumbling to steady herself. She finally stood up and a voice under the mass of dark hair said: "I'm fine. Go away." much to Hakkai's surprise.  
  
She then wrapped her dark blue cloak that hung on her shoulders around her and slowly walked up the road with Hakkai, Gojyo, Sanzo and Goku staring after her. The light from jeep's headlights shone her way down the path but after a short distance she started to sway sideways and fell down face ward onto the road. Hakkai quickly ran to her and brought her to her feet by putting his arm around her waist and wrapping her arm over his shoulder.  
  
"You do not look too good, miss. Come. There is a nearby inn and over there, you can heal and rest." She did not refuse but let Hakkai lead her to the jeep. When both of them reached the jeep, the wounded lady caught Sanzo's attention and he looked up at her for she somehow looked familiar. The stranger, sensing that someone was staring at her opened her eyes to reveal a dark pit. Her eyes caught Sanzo's dark violet eyes and they grew wide in surprise but it slowly closed. "Genjo.?" she murmured softly in surprise before she passed out.  
  
So she is no stranger, thought Sanzo.  
  
"Kanojo wa dare desu ka?" asked Hakkai as he, Gojyo and Goku stared at Sanzo in surprise but Sanzo just looked away and stared at the trees. Without turning his head, he just said curtly, "Oi Hakkai. Just heal her and leave her here." Hakkai rejected this suggestion. "Leave her here in this dark forest? It's safer in the inn and she was attacked; from the looks of her wound. The attackers will strike a second time if she is left here," he said. "And it seems that she knows you," he continued.  
  
Sanzo gave out a sigh of impatience and said quickly, "We will bring her to the inn with us then. Quick. It's getting late." Hakkai smiled and Gojyo and Goku gave way to the young lady in the back seat. Once they were all done, Hakuryuu then drove to the inn which was shown on Hakkai's map. Once they reached it, they all went in.  
  
At the front desk of the inn.  
  
"Ano.we would like 3 rooms please," said Hakkai, smiling at the receptionists. She gave a nervous smile and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, mister! But there are only 2 rooms available."  
  
"I'll take both," said Sanzo, slapping down his gold 'Three Buddha's Bankcard' credit card onto the counter. "You three can sleep outside," said Sanzo.  
  
"Nani?!? No way!!" said Goku and started to whine.  
  
"Idiots! Leave me alone!" cried Sanzo irritably.  
  
"Oi Sanzo! There are two rooms for us to sleep in!" said Gojyo, looking annoyed.  
  
Hakkai smiled and held up his fore finger and said, " Correction! There's only 1 room!" Sanzo ignored them and says, "I have had enough of being with you pathetic people. And the other spare room is for that wounded lady." Gojyo and Goku pressed their faces against Sanzo and start complaining loudly. In a flash, Sanzo had whipped his 'holy paper fan' out from his robe and thwacked- PAK! PAK! - Goku and Gojyo on the head.  
  
"OW!!!" grumbled Gojyo and Goku.  
  
"Ano.I can lay out three mattresses on the floor. That way, you can all sleep together," said the receptionists suddenly.  
  
"NANI???!!!!! SHARE??!!" cried all of them in horror.  
* * *  
  
"How is she?" asked Sanzo, taking a deep breath from his cigarette. Hakkai looked at him and said, "She is fine now but that deep gash on her right shoulder was slashed by a black samurai. You know how poisonous they are. Skilled dark hands made those weapons and it is deadly once taken out from its sheath. One slash, even if it was only a cut could put one's life at stake. But you saw her wound; it was ugly and deep. She is strong; mentally and physically though I do not know why a young maiden like her would be in the forest alone at night where there are many fell and foul beasts around. She carries some sort of power in her that I know now about."  
  
Sanzo glanced at her. "Also, she mentioned your name earlier on. Do you know her?" asked Hakkai. Sanzo did not say anything and Hakkai looked at him dubiously.  
  
"You both have something in common. I can tell," said Hakkai.  
  
Sanzo walked towards the door.  
  
"Sanzo! Where are you going?" asked Hakkai.  
  
"To see her."  
  
"But she might be dangerous," said Hakkai, concerned. "Ah Hakkai.just go and join Gojyo and Goku downstairs. Make sure both of them don't finish all the food," said Sanzo and left.  
  
Sanzo walked into the room where she was resting. The room was small with only a single bed on the right side of the room, two windows, and a chair across the bed. He closed the door behind him quietly and slowly. He did not come any closer but stood up looking at her. She was lying on the bed stretched out with her arms on either side of her. Her right shoulder was fully bandaged. Her eyes were closed but her face looked calm.  
  
"Genjo.?" she said, suddenly stirring but without opening her eyes.  
  
"You're awake. Hai. It is I. It's a surprise to see you out here.Misty," said Sanzo. Misty opened her eyes slowly and looked at him.  
  
"Yes, is it not? It has been 5 years since we met," said Misty and tried to get out of bed but was unsuccessful so she finally settled herself by leaning against the wall where the bed was leaning. She winced in pain as she did that.  
  
Sanzo who was leaning against the wall across her, looked at her and he switched his gaze to the floor.  
  
"The memory still burns brightly in my mind. Those 3 years ago, you saved me. I was wounded and you found me just like what happened today. You carried me and you healed me." she said slowly. "I remembered you used to cook such terrible food while you were healing me," she continued, smirking. "Damn you."  
  
"I used to." said Misty softly and turned away softly. None of them talked nor made any signs of talking but Misty broke the dead silence that hung in the air.  
  
"Anyway, what was with the 'welcome' just now? 'Leave her here'?" she asked sarcastically. Sanzo's head shot up to answer her but she suddenly laid a finger on her lips and pointed to the door.  
  
Sanzo walked in a slow manner towards the door and waited for a few seconds before he quickly yanked the door open. Hakkai continued with Gojyo then Goku fell crashing in and fell to the floor on top of each other with a loud crash. Both Hakkai and Gojyo quickly stood up, their cheeks red with embarrassment. Goku was busy eating a fried chicken drumstick.  
  
"Err. I just wanted to check on her to see if she is fine now," said Hakkai scratching his head with one hand and smiling nervously.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu," said Misty bowing her head to show her thanks. "I do not feel as much pain as before. You have got healing skills. The way you healed me. are the ways of Kikou arts. Right, am I not?" continued Misty.  
  
"Hai," said Hakkai smiling at her.  
  
Sanzo turned his accusing gaze towards Gojyo whose face had gone as red as his hair.  
  
"What? Is it wrong to check on a pretty lady?" said Gojyo who was holding a can of beer in his hands. He smiled cheekily at Misty. (Misty: sweat drop)  
  
"Liar! You said you wanted to sp- grreuummphhh!!" shouted Goku but was quickly shut off as Gojyo clamped a hand around Goku's mouth and gave him a punch on the head.  
  
"He didn't mean anything, honestly. This idiot monkey doesn't know what he's talking about. He always talks crap," said Gojyo, sniggering.  
  
"Don't call me monkey, you horny water demon!" shouted Goku.  
  
"What did you say, you baka??" asked Gojyo, an annoyed grin on his lips and glaring angrily at Goku.  
  
Gojyo and Goku start to bicker.  
  
Hakkai noticed Sanzo glaring at the ground, his eyes twitching and his knuckles clenched together so tightly it turned white. A large vein was seen throbbing on his temple.  
  
PAK!! PAK!!  
  
"Iyurusai!!!" roared Sanzo.  
  
Hakkai scratched his head and laughed at Goku and Gojyo who had started sulking. Misty turned her attention to Sanzo and said, "Genjo. Can I talk to you privately outside in the garden?  
  
"Are you strong enough, Misty-san?" doubted Hakkai.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Don't worry."  
  
Sanzo walked out of the room giving no answer. Misty sighed and got out of bed and followed him. Once out of earshot, Gojyo stared in disbelief and said, "Since when has our Sanzo-sama ever talked to a lady so nicely?" 


	2. Chapter 2 : The encounter

* * *  
  
Misty walked out of the inn into the garden behind. There was a small fountain in the middle where blue and pale pink flowers were seen growing around it at the bottom on the forest floor. The grass was green and dark and looked as fresh as morning dew. Tall, dark, gloomy and leafy tress surrounded the garden. The scene was serene except for the occasional silent scream of the cold and chilly wind of the night. There was a wooden bench a few feet from the fountain. None spoke and Misty sat down on the far left end of the bench. Sanzo stopped and after a few seconds, very reluctantly sat down on the far right end of the bench. Misty stared up at the sky. It was like a dark, satiny cloth with many beautiful and glittering sequins sewn on it. The stars seemed so far away but their light was bright.bright as the sun.  
  
Sanzo crossed his arms and frowned in thought. Without looking at her, he finally said, "Why are you out here alone?"  
  
"The Scared Jewel of Hoseki which has been passed down for 6 generations in my family was stolen by demons. For what purpose, I do not know. My father was last to have the heirloom in his keeping. The heirloom was supposed to be given to my eldest brother, Takeshi on his 26th birthday. They must have had a reason to take the jewel but of what power it holds, I know not also," said Misty.  
  
"It must be fate for it was stolen on November the third. My birthday. I was appointed guardian of this jewel hat day, before it was stolen. My father blessed me and said I was now ready to do my task. But after seeing that the jewel was stolen, father was devastated and fell ill for a few days. He soon recovered but he had lost half of his mind. He kept repeating the jewel's name and saying all sorts of terrible things that will come to pass. So I set out to look for the jewel and kill the demons that had stolen it. Takeshi went his own way to find it. He has more knowledge about the heirloom that I know nothing about. But I have heard news: the jewel is on the way to the West," she continued.  
  
Sanzo's eyes widened but he hid it with a frown.  
  
"Why to the West, I wonder?" said Misty thoughtfully. "How about you, Genjo? Who are those 3 demons you have with you?"  
  
"I was appointed a task from the Gods from Heaven to stop this intruder who wants to revive Gyumao, the demon king. That is why the demons have lost control of their power and are turning evil. They sent 3 demons, which really annoys me, to accompany me on my journey. Hakkai, who healed you, wears a controlling device on his ear to stop his darker and menancing side from showing, He is the most human-like.like a woman (tsk.) and is like the father of the whole group. But he nags too much. Goku, that baka saru is just a little kid who has a stomach as a brain. Gojyo, that incorrigible womanizer who smokes and gambles a lot. He's such an annoying bastard!" said Sanzo.  
  
Misty laughed. "Hai, hai. I can see by that. Must be hard being their dad," joked Misty.  
  
Sanzo snorted.  
  
For a few minutes all was quiet except for the harmonic singing from the crickets. Everything was peaceful and quiet. Behind them, noises of laughter and talking were heard made by travelers who had stopped by the inn to stay, who were in the inns most popular room: the bar. They were drinking beer, playing cards or playing mahjong.  
  
Misty stretched out her right hand and laid her hand on Sanzo's hand. She felt his hand stiffen then slowly relaxed but suddenly he snatched back his hand and crossed his arms again.  
  
In surprise, she took back her hand and gave out a sad sigh. "You are cold now, Genjo. Not what you used to be last time. Not as friendly in the beginning."  
  
Sanzo stood up with his hands at his sides and stared at the fountain. "I do not want to revive the past."  
  
"Past? Ch. . . You're pathetic," demanded Misty and sighed again. "I see you have changed," said Misty sadly. She looked to the ground. Under the pale moonlight, she could see the outlined shadow of Sanzo, who stood still and firm as rock.  
  
He is hard and unfriendly. Unlike those 3 years ago, thought Misty.  
  
The night was chilly and a cold wind was blowing. Misty started shivering and she rubbed her palms together to make them warm which had started to feel numb. She suddenly noticed that her injured right shoulder had turned numb from coldness and now hung limply by her side. She knew that the wound had not fully healed yet but she did not say anything. Wearing only a toga top and long pants ( her traveling attire except without the presence of her cloak ), she wasn't dressed for outside. She started chattering as the cold wind pierced her bare skin. She felt so cold and started to lose her focus on things around her.  
  
Suddenly, warmness came back into life inside her body just like fire ablaze anew from the fireplace. She felt no more coldness but warmness and.somehow safe. She looked up to see Sanzo sitting next to her. Sanzo had slid his left robed arm around her shoulder and he clasped both his hands into hers and held them tightly until her hands felt warm again before he took his hand away.  
  
"Genjo?" questioned Misty, confused.  
  
Sanzo sighed. "You have never gotten used to cold weather and it is not even cold tonight."  
  
"You still remember . . . " said Misty, as tears started to form in her eyes but she quickly brushed it away. "I thought you said you wanted to forget the past."  
  
When Sanzo did not answer, Misty stole a glance at his face. Her eyes grew wide with sadness and pity. She turned away.  
  
"You did not use to have the cares and worries you carry now," said Misty in a sorrowful tone.  
  
"But I have always been like this."  
  
"Yes, you did. But it has worsen now," said Misty.  
  
"How are you, Misty-san? Felling better today?" asked Genjo, sitting on the edge of her bed smoothing the bed sheet. He placed some red flowers that had faint golden lines lining its petals into a clear vase filled with spring water.  
  
Misty groaned and turned to him. "I'm getting better, I think. . . though I still feel like shit. My fever has finally gone down," she said. "Hey, you got err. . . dead flowers?!? Thanks, I guess," she said, glancing at the already wilted red flowers.  
  
Genjo smirked at her and said, " Anything to make you recover faster. You heal quickly. . . even though I found you yesterday in a bad state. Plus, you seem to be in a better mood more now."  
  
"And you seem to be kinder now. You actually do have a heart. Who would have guessed?" shot back Misty sarcastically.  
  
Genjo frowned at her and she laughed.  
  
"I do hope my parents do not know of my condition. I do not want to worry them and cause more trouble. It has been a long time since I have seen them," said Misty suddenly. "But my brother, Takeshi, who is four years older will be coming for me. Before I left I told him not to talk to my parents but to say that I am safe," she continued.  
  
Genjo looked at her and somewhat felt drawn towards her. She was a young lady all alone, independent and strong. He felt somehow impressed. "Why did you leave?" asked Genjo.  
  
Misty sighed. "I had a fight with my father. Of what matter, I will not say. Family matters, you might say. I just ran out of the house to relax myself and calm my mood. As you already know, I get agitated and impatient (Genjo rolled his eyes when he remembered the way Misty kept ordering for the curtains to be drawn) quickly. I lost my temper and I started throwing tantrums and when I realized what I had done, I quickly ran out of the house to avoid my father's anger. He was in wrath," laughed Misty. She turned her head to look at the window where sunlight had streamed in.  
  
"That was a year ago. Now I am eighteen. Life at home was boring. I hated it. I wished I had freedom. But . . . now that I think of it, I do not really know what freedom really is," she said in a faraway voice.  
  
Genjo did not answer. Misty sighed.  
  
He finally spoke and said, " 'I do not believe that birds have all the freedom when they can fly. When a bird is tired, if it does not have a tree or a nest to go back to, then there is no freedom in that. Freedom means when you have a place to go back to'.that was what my master told me."  
  
Misty raised her eyebrows and stared at him with impressed looking eyes and said, "Wow. Nice Philosophy."  
  
She got a thwack on the head for that. [ Surprisingly, Sanzo already had a holy paper fan with him that time ]  
  
"I want to explore. See new things. . . not being cooped up all day in a cage. I want to be free," sighed Misty unhappily. "But I am unsure and in doubt."  
  
"Free? That may not always be the perfect answer. Though you do not tell me everything, I know what they are for your eyes tell it all. I cannot help you. You must help yourself firstly. Itis only your past, not your future. Why are you then scared? Running away will only make the past chase you. Confront it! It is only a distant memory," said Genjo.  
  
Suddenly Genjo pulled out a letter that was in his robe. He handed it to her.  
  
"I forgot. Here's a letter for you. A messenger sent it this morning."  
  
Misty slit open the seal with the blade of a dagger which appeared out of nowhere at her will. Genjo noticed this and frowned. She read it and a cry of despair escaped her lips. "What is wrong?" asked Genjo, a concerned look on his face, turning his attention from the dagger to her.  
  
She did not answer but struggled to get out of bed. Genjo surprised, tried to hold down her struggling body.  
  
"Stop! You are not strong enough. Your body will not be able to take too much toil. The poison is still in your body and you must rest," urged Genjo, trying very hard to stop her from getting out of bed.  
  
Misty cried in an urgent tone, "Iie! I must go now! My father is terribly ill and Takeshi wants me to go back home. I must go!"  
  
"But you are not well enough yet! You cannot take the risk. It is still in your body. It needs a fortnight for it to be cleaned from your system. You are too weak now. Iie, you cannot go," said Genjo in a firm voice. Misty looked at him and quickly pushed him away roughly.  
  
"You cannot stop me. It is my matter, not yours. I have to go," said Misty, her eyes locked into Genjo's eyes. Shocked that Misty had pushed him he seemed glued in surprise. Seeing her chance, Misty threw off her blanket and sat up but without warning Genjo suddenly slapped her hard on the cheek and planted his hands firmly on her shoulders. Misty cried out in surprise for the slap had stung. He let go of his grip on her shoulder.  
  
"Under my care you need my permission," he said in an angry voice. "Now stop acting like a brat and think before you act. I will not let you go. Not until you are fully healed," said Genjo finally.  
  
Paralyzed in shock, Misty could not do anything but in the end she turned away from him and stared at the tree outside he window. Genjo waited for a few moments and finally walked out of the room.  
  
Author's note: Thank you for your reviews mina-san! Misty calls Sanzo 'Genjo' because that was what she called him from the beginning so there are parts where Sanzo is changed to Genjo because that happened in the past. 


	3. Chapter 3 : Swirveling pasts in dust

Disclaimer's note: I do not own any Saiyuki characters. They rightly belong to Minekura sama. . . . [Gee. . . damnit] AarrgghhHhhhh!!! Unfair!  
  
***************************************************************** ***********  
  
CHAPTER 3 : NEFARIOUS WRATH  
  
Sanzo stared at his shoulder and noticed that Misty had rested her head upon it. Must be tired, thought Sanzo. The moonlight shone on her fair face and Sanzo saw that though her face looked serene and at peace, he couldn't help but notice that a tiredness and uneasiness was there too. He slowly drew out a hand to push her hair back that fell on her face but stopped.  
  
He clenched his teeth, drew back his hand and gave a small frustrated sigh. He turned away and took a deep breath.  
  
Damn it! What's wrong with me? thought Sanzo, scolding himself.  
  
As he sat there being all frustrated, he suddenly felt like he was alone. He frowned. Too alone, it seemed. He felt Misty's palm that hung limply on her lap.  
  
It was icy cold.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Hakkai, why hasn't Sanzo come out from her room yet? It has been days he has been in there, I think," exaggerated Goku, feeling a bit left out.  
  
Gojyo who was leaning against the bed took a long draught from his tankard and wiped his mouth. He grinned.  
  
"He must be having some quality time with his . . . 'ahem' . . .old girlfriend," scoffed Gojyo sarcastically.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Goku, baffled.  
  
Gojyo shook his head and playfully smacked Goku's head.  
  
"You're too childish, saru. You wouldn't understand," mocked Gojyo.  
  
"I am not childish!"  
  
"Yes you are, baka saru!"  
  
"No, I'm not!  
  
"Shut up, you brain-stomach stupid monkey!!"  
  
"You can't tell me when to shut up, anata ero kappa!!"  
  
"What did you just say, saru??!!"  
  
Goku and Gojyo start hitting each other, calling each other all sorts of pathetic names, which I won't write down just to annoy each other. But they suddenly stopped when Sanzo abruptly walked into the room. Seeing the terrible look on his face, they knew better than to keep on bickering.  
  
Sanzo said nothing but took off his yellow robe/kanasa where his sutra hung from to reveal a firm and muscled body covered in a sleeveless tight fitting black turtleneck. He walked to the windows and opened it. The cool wind of the night blew in. he stayed there without moving for a few hours looking out until Goku and Gojyo finally fell asleep. Hakkai turned to him.  
  
"Sanzo. You have to rest. You have been awake for 2 whole days straight. Ever since you brought her in, the high fever that she has caught has not gone down and neither has the wound fully healed yet," said Hakkai looking at Sanzo.  
  
"Time.time is not on her side for now," said Sanzo muttering but loud enough for Hakkai to hear.  
  
"Time? What do you mean?" asked Hakkai. When Sanzo did not answer, he continued, "I have never seen you like this, Sanzo. It is obvious that she means a lot to you.somehow. But you have never even once mentioned about her before. I have never seen you care for something or someone this much."  
  
"She.she is an old friend," said Sanzo after some time.  
  
Giving up, Hakkai finally went to bed, leaving Sanzo to his own thoughts.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Yuck! Disgusting! This is the worst food I have ever tasted! Who taught you how to cook? Your dog?" cried Misty sarcastically, sticking out her tongue in disgust as though she had just licked a slug.  
  
"How dare you?!" roared Genjo, a vein throbbing on his temple.  
  
"Have you not any cooking skills? And what is this-?" asked Misty, frowning into her soup which was a funny greenish brownish color.  
  
"EwwWw!! There's a cockroach in my soup! Is this your idea of healing me?" shouted Misty, glaring at Sanzo who was staring at the insect, which was desperately trying to get out of the large bowl (or maybe out of Genjo's yucky soup).  
  
"Darn! I swear it wasn't there1 it must have dropped in when I wasn't looking," said Genjo, trying to pick it out.  
  
Misty gave a cry of disgust and threw the bowl across the room. She shoved her tray of food towards Genjo and glowered at him.  
  
Standing up, Genjo pointed his finger at her and in a voice through clenched teeth said, "Hey! Be more polite to me, you ungrateful piece of helpless brat! Anymore complaints and you can leave!"  
  
"I won't leave but you can!" dared Misty, her eyes locked in wrath in Genjo's eyes. Genjo did not say anything but they gave each other death stares; eyes throwing daggers, hands clenched, grinding their teeth and their eyes slitted. They glared and glowered; war was in their eyes.  
  
[They fight over the smallest thing!]  
  
But soon they gave up and each turned away. They continued to be friends but only in a doctor-patient manner but other than that, they gave each other the cold shoulder. Misty no longer ate Genjo's homemade food or the monastery's food but had her food catered from a few restaurants that were in the village.  
  
After a few days in Genjo's house which was situated near the monastery. . .  
  
"I cannot believe I am still stuck here with that corrupted monk. He's so mean, his cooking sucks and he's always frowning nowadays," said Misty, staring at her food where she kept stirring the contents round and round with her fork. It was the 13th day she was there. Another day and the poison would have already left her body, as what the other monks have said.  
  
But he saved and healed you remember? He may not act like a human but he does have some humanity in him, said Misty's conscience. Misty scooped up her food and splattered it back onto her plate until it looked like mashed food.  
  
Genjo who was passing by Misty's room heard all she said and scowled. "That bossy brat! It's not like I want her here too. Staying in this village for a year to strengthen my mental and physical abilities before I leave with the rest (he already knew of his mission to the West ) was too boring. I was about to leave but I found her and I had to help her as too not disappoint my elders," scoffed Genjo. "But by tomorrow, she will be perfectly fine and she would be heading for home then," he continued, happy of the thought. He stuck his tongue out at her door before walking away.  
  
[This may sound really dumb but never mind; let's just say that Sanzo already knew of his mission]  
  
The next day. . .  
  
Genjo walked out of his house and suddenly took notice of Misty who was sitting on the cool green grass near the pond, which had golden carps in it. She was only wearing a pair of black drawstring pants and a white shirt and sat in a meditating sort of way. She heard nothing until Genjo suddenly said, "You are up early today. You are in good health now, I suppose." She jumped in surprise and turned to him.  
  
"Ah, Genjo. Hai. I am going back to my father's home."  
  
"You have another letter. Here it is," said Genjo, giving Misty the envelope. She took it from his outstretched hand and read it.  
  
She gave out a frustrated sigh and folded the letter.  
  
"I cannot go back home. Takeshi says father is in a foul mood ever since he recovered from his illness and my coming home will only make matters wore. It means I have to-"  
  
Misty looked at Genjo and both their faces crumpled in disappointment thinking that they still had to be together. "Damn!" thought Genjo.  
  
Misty turned away and rolled her eyes in frustration. She then stood up and went into the house. She soon came out in the attire she was found in; a black toga top, blue flared pants, leather walking boots and a dark blue cloak bearing the emblem of a gem; a light blue stone in which inside was set a bright star that glowed. Genjo turned to look at her. "Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"I guess this is the last we meet, Genjo. Arigato gosaimasu for your hospitality and kindness. I do hope to see you again, though. But anyway, I'll be going to the next village to stay there for a while. Maybe for a few months and then I will head for home," said Misty, smiling in a sad way. Sanzo locked his dark violet eyes into her dark eyes but he suddenly snapped out and gave her a wry smile.  
  
"I know resting under the same roof with me was torture but once you leave, everything will be perfectly fine. Sayonara then," said Genjo. They stared at each other neither moving and the East wind blew through their hair, giving a sweet nature smell. Misty put her sword back in its sheath that was slung over her back. She gave him a small smile and walked out towards the main road.  
  
And that was the last time Genjo ever saw her.  
  
* * ******  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
A few nights later while walking in the forest to smoke and rest his mind, Genjo saw some demons attacking a young girl.  
  
Who turned out to be Misty.  
  
His exorcist gun was out and ready but it looked like she would be just fine on her own. Leaning against a tree, exhaling out smoke from his nostrils, he watched Misty handling the demons. Her sword skills were brilliant and soon she had finished them off. Giving out a small 'tsk', she re-sheathed her sword and started to walk away.  
  
"I'm impressed," said Genjo suddenly, hidden in the dark shadows of the trees. Misty stopped in her tracks and turned around. She finally spotted him with the help of the moon's soft rays.  
  
"What are you doing here?" demanded Misty. "It was too stuffy to smoke in the house so I came out here. I didn't know you could handle a sword. And pretty well too," said Genjo, now walking out of the gloom towards Misty. He took out another cigarette and lit it.  
  
"You smoke too much. With at least 2 boxes a day, I'm surprised you can even walk this far," said Misty sarcastically.  
  
Genjo rolled his eyes and said, "I'll kill you someday."  
  
Suddenly Genjo turned around and aimed his spirit-ascending gun towards a tree but Misty lowered his gun.  
  
"It's my brother, Takeshi," said Misty. Beckoning towards the shadow she said, "Come, brother! This is Genjo. Genjo Sanzo."  
  
The rustling of leaves and twigs being broken and snapped in two were heard. Suddenly a figure appeared. Standing in front of them, the moonlight shone on his face and Genjo could see that he was a young man with a fair face. He wore the same cloak as Misty that had the token of the Gem and the only difference was that his cloak was black in color. His sword hung from his belt and it seemed to shine in the darkness.  
  
Takeshi hugged Misty and held out his hand to Genjo. Genjo looked at his hand but did not shake it. Takeshi looked down at his hands and smiled apologetically and said, " Ah, sumimasen! My hands are dirty, I forgot. I was picking up plants and the soil seemed to have dirtied my hands. I have to wash my hands. Do you have a well nearby or a water faucet nearby?"  
  
Genjo raised his eyebrow but finally said, "Come to my house then." Genjo lit another cigarette and led the way to his house, the whole time quiet while Takeshi and Misty chatted away happily behind.  
  
************  
  
At Sanzo's house. . .  
  
Seeing that Genjo was the only resident there, Takeshi thanked Genjo. After he washed his hands, Takeshi went out into the garden where many peach trees and bamboo were planted to talk to Genjo who was busy smoking. What a weird monk! He smokes, thought Takeshi.  
  
"So this it the healer, Genjo, whom I've heard so much about! I would like to thank you for helping and healing my sister. She has had a very bad time back at home," said Takeshi.  
  
"Hai, I have heard. Why is she still in this town? She said she would be in the next village," asked Sanzo.  
  
"Oh, I found her in this town so we decided to stay for a little while longer to get more provisions before we went on our way back home," answered Takeshi.  
  
"Tell me this. Why did Misty run away? She would not tell," said Sanzo. Takeshi looked at him in puzzlement.  
  
"Ran away? What are you talking about? My sister did not run away. She was forced to leave," said Takeshi, smiling sadly.  
  
***************************************************************** *******  
  
Author's note: This is a pretty long chapter! So, yes, I have already added a new character, Takeshi, who is Misty's brother! More of his history shall be known, as also about the Hoseki family's history. I am quite sorry to say that Goku really isn't on my favorite type of characters in this Saiyuki series so gomen nasai if I hardly include him in my story though I will try my best to include him in. My conscience always seems to leave him out so whenever I write my stories, he will be like . . . "Damn you, Avari!! How come I'm ALWAYS left out?!"  
  
Avari: Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! (Bows head apologetically millions of times)  
  
*Goku stalks off somewhere to sulk*  
  
Readers: (Points at the author accusingly) Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Da da da da da!  
  
Avari: AarrgghhHhh!! (Runs away to hide in the darkness and to continue writing her fanfic)  
  
P/S: In the 2nd chapter, Misty has a dagger that appears at her own will. This idea popped up suddenly in my head when I was thinking of the animation 'Ayashi no Ceres', where Toya (Aya's husband-now) actually has a jeweled dagger which appears at his own will. [So sorry to have copied this idea - to all Ayashi fans]  
  
I hope you liked this chapter- I put in quite an effort into this one! Please do review this chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4 : Complications and hesitation...

Disclaimer's note: I do not own any Saiyuki characters but I DO own THIS story- so there!  
  
******************************************************************* ******************** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
CHAPTER 4: NEFARIOUS WRATH  
  
"Forced?" asked Sanzo, surprised.  
  
"Hai. My father disowned her," he replied.  
  
"Disowned? She told me they had a fight."  
  
"Father and Misty always fought as father and daughter because of some personal reasons. But that was not the reason. It was of Misty's power which was always the main reason why they fought."  
  
So she does have power. I felt that in her the first time I met her, thought Genjo. "What are her powers?" asked Genjo suddenly.  
  
"I am not so sure. Her powers are very bizarre. She has the power to heal and an excellent speed in everything she learns, does or that comes to her. She does not show her powers until forced to though sometimes she may forget. My father disowned her because he thought her powers was a threat to the family," said Takeshi.  
  
"I see that she has a dagger that appears out of nowhere at her will. Did you know of that? Also, she has the strength of men and she has an excellent fighting and sword skill," said Genjo.  
  
Takeshi's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Iie, I never knew of that. She certainly has mastered controlling her powers to keep them from showing while father was monitoring. But the training she had for fighting and sword skills has certainly paid off. She was taught under Yamada-sama; the greatest teacher in swording and self-defense skills," said Takeshi and smiled.  
  
"She learned in secret. . . she had a passion for it but she never used her skills for evil doings. If father ever knew that she had training, he would blow a fuse," he continued.  
  
"So ka?" said Genjo. "She fought and killed some demons earlier on in the forest. Did you know of that?" he continued.  
  
"Iie. I was in the other part of the forest to collect some medicinal herbs to refill my aid box," replied Takeshi.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Pushing away the memory that suddenly came to him, he shook his head and walked out of the room. The loud snoring of Goku, the soft beating of Hakkai's heart and Gojyo's cheekish smile were erased when Sanzo closed the door behind him. He walked to the far east side of the hall where Misty's room was. He stopped when he reached the door and gave a loud sigh. He rested his hand on the doorknob and finally he turned it and walked inside. Making sure he closed the door quietly as to not to awaken Misty who was resting on the bed, he then quickly sat on the chair which was seated across her bed.  
  
Covering his face with his hands and running a hand through his blond hair in frustration, he stared at her. So sickly she looks.  
  
What is wrong? She is so pale; so lifeless. I have seen her worse than before but not as lifeless as this. Is the damn poison still in her body? thought Sanzo. Then another thought struck in his head. Oh shit! Why am I suddenly so concerned about her? It's as though I like her or some - . . . Sanzo's eyes widened in horror. He shook his head in denial, trying to erase the sickening thought from his mind. He shivered in disgust.  
  
"She is still alive," suddenly said a woman's voice. Sanzo whipped out his gun. He looked up at her and frowned. "Who are you?" he asked, pointing his gun at her.  
  
The tall lady, who wore a very revealing purple dress, twisted her long and wavy black hair with her finger and smiled at him.  
  
"Hello Konzen. . . oops. . . I mean Genjo Sanzo," she said in a cheeky manner. Sanzo, typically in one of his corrupted moods, yelled at her.  
  
"Ch! Shi Ne!! Iyurusai, uso baba (old woman)!" yelled Sanzo and shot her with his gun but she vanished and suddenly appeared next to the bed where Misty was lying.  
  
She laughed amusingly. "It has bee a long time since you have done that," said Kanzeon Bosatsu, the Goddess of Mercy. He scowled at her and crossed his arms, glaring at her.  
  
"Konze- Genjo, Genjo! You still have not changed! Your temper has gotten worse. But you can't hide it all. I can see that you're starting to like her," said Kanzeon laying her palm on Misty's forehead which she quickly drew back.  
  
"Iyurusai, uso baba!! Why are you here?" asked Sanzo in an irritated tone. The Goddess of Mercy looked at her once nephew's grumpy face and gave a grin.  
  
She tapped a finger on her cheek and turned her eyes to the ceiling and said, "My! My! Now what was my reason again?" she frowned in thought and finally said, "I just came here to see how were you and the rest. I had to escape anyway."  
  
Sanzo rolled his eyes. A cheeky smile was plastered on her face. "I poured glue into God's hair cream and you really should see his hair now!" she said, giggling and clutching her stomach. But she soon stopped giggling when she saw Sanzo glaring at her and wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, and anyway, Genjo. Take that look away from your face. It's not like she's gone yet. And get some sleep! Those bags under your eyes make you look so . . . ugly. It's not good for a monk's reputation, you know?" cried Kanzeon Bosatsu and upon seeing a huge vein throbbing on Sanzo's temple, she gave a small wave, a 'Ja mata ne!' and disappeared.  
  
"Bugger," muttered Sanzo under his breath.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" cried Kanzeon Bosatsu and appeared again. She gave a sharp slap on Sanzo's head and disappeared again.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, Hakkai was already in Misty's room tending to her. Sanzo was in her room the whole night doing exactly nothing but maybe just to see if there was any improvement on Misty. But even so, it was rare for him to do so. He had woken up in the early morning to smoke.  
  
"Ah Sanzo. Her temperature has finally gone down. She is getting better," said Hakkai happily, laying his palm on her forehead. Hakkai looked at Sanzo out of the corner of his eye and said, "Sanzo, you shouldn't be smoking in here. Remember, she is still sick and she needs fresh air."  
  
Sanzo exhaled out smoke from his nostrils and took out the cigarette he was smoking. He threw it into the already full ashtray.  
  
"You did not sleep again last night, did you?" asked Hakkai. Sanzo grunted. Hakkai smiled. "I guess that's why you look so weary," said Cho Hakkai. He picked up cigarette boxes that were scattered around Sanzo.  
  
"5 boxes in one night! Oi, you insane Sanzo-sama!" said Gojyo suddenly who walked in with Goku following close behind. "You are going to die soon, you corrupted monk! You smoke too much," he continued, grinning and shaking his head.  
  
"Shut up, you!" groaned Sanzo, noticing how pathetic and tired his voice sounded. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
Ch. Why do I even care about her until I suffer like this? thought Sanzo, frowning.  
  
Gojyo glanced at Sanzo suspiciously. What the hell is wrong with this idiotic priest?  
  
"Sanzo, daijoubu desu ka?" asked Goku, staring into Sanzo's dark violet eyes. Suddenly, a palm shot out and hit hard on Goku's cheek. Surprised, Goku stumbled and fell to the floor, much to the amusement of Gojyo who was staring at Misty.  
  
"Itai, Sanzo!! Why did you do that for?!!" cried Goku, rubbing his now sore cheek where a large burning red hand print could be seen.  
  
"Get your face the hell out of mine," groaned Sanzo, now struggling hard to make his voice sound menacing and scary though it did not work. Finally, Hakkai asked him to get some rest. Too tired to argue, Sanzo walked out of the room smelling like smoke and finally went to bed.  
  
******************************************************************* **************************  
  
Author's note: I'm really, really sorry if this is such a short chapter! It's just that I've already written chapter 5 and it is quite appropriate to end this chapter here.  
  
Hope you all like it though it doesn't say much and please do review this chapter!  
  
My friend told me to reply, answer and say thank you to all reviewers so I guess I'll start from the 1st Chap:  
  
~[[Myst]]~ Thanks for reviewing and I usually don't really know the meaning for names but I like this name ever since I watched Pokemon on TV! Genjo is just a title?. . . Hm. . . don't really understand you there! I'm trying hard! ^_^ ~[[Dark-Hooded Eriol the Mag]]~ Fate is always unexpected -*blush* - but I've already changed the title! Thanks for reviewing and do read more! ~[[KiYoshI ]]~ Well, in chap 2 & 3, you find out more about Misty and Takeshi. Of coz I'll be continuing the story, thanks for being so nice! ^_^ ~[[Liz Sakura ]]~ Halo! I've already updated this story! ~[[Kao|afeAsAaa** ]]~ Arigato Gozaimasu! Now I've got determination to write more. . . ~[[JaCKy ]]~ Oi, thanx mate! I didn't think you would actually READ my story! I'm thoroughly impressed! [JaCKy: Damn you, Avari!] Really, I am! [Tries to put on a straight face] Awww, sweet of you to actually compliment me! Not so much of a fanatic [JaCKy: yeah rite. . . ] - hmph! ~[[pUnk-pweensezz]]~ Hey Andy Rodieck -lover [is that how I spell it? LOL]! Thanx for reviewing and call me Avari or anything as long as it isn't shithead. Yeah yeah I know you're SO nice to me so I'll be nice to you [wait. . . why is she suddenly SO nice to me? hmm. . . ] Why don't you go find some AR fanfic or write one of your own? + Jacky's gonna kill ya! LOL  
  
2nd chap:  
  
~[[Lit-KICKSass ]]~ Thanks! I'm writing more so do keep on reading! ~[[Kao|afeAsaSaa** ]]~ Yes. . . Sanzo's characteristics in the past are a bit. . . un- Sanzolike so I'll have to work on that then! Arigato and I'll have to work harder! ~[[Jaspreet ]]~ Thank you for reading! It's cool when people like my story! [getting all sappy]-sniff-The 3rd chap is already out and the 4th is on its way! ^_^  
  
3rd chap:  
  
~[[Shiney bubba]]~ Well. . . not in the beginning but now I do. Yes, I know what you mean- so I'll try not to make her this perfect person and everything. . . ~[[Crouge]]~ Halo there! Your elder sister, Thowra put me on her fav. Author's list! Thank her for that and thank you for putting this story as fav. story! Thanx for reviewing and I do hope the next chap won't be disappointing! Ja ne! ^_^ ~[[Fain Oakenbringer]]~ Welcome back, Fain fellow member of kin! Haha! Knew you liked Takeshi anyway, I don't know whether this is correct but yaoi is like a group of male characters who are like. . hm. . gay. And there are sick and disgusting scenes of guys doing it with guys and girls doing it with girls. Get the picture now? [brr. . .] 


End file.
